


I've Got You To Believe In

by grapenight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Harry, Aliens, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an alien, undercover as a human, with some help from Niall. Louis is high, which is apparently all it takes to blow an alien's cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You To Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on Harry's white sunglasses (I love them), as they were most of the inspiration behind this.

"Harry? What are you wearing? You know better than to wear that kind of stuff around!" Niall exclaimed, yanking the sunglasses off his head. 

Harry pouted, confused to why Niall had stolen his sunglasses. "Those are mine, Niall, I'll share, but only if you ask nicely." 

"I don't want to share them! I don't need your alien goggles. What do they do anyways? Do they give you x-ray vision? Or are they like computers?" Niall asked, examining his sunglasses. 

"They're not 'alien goggles'," Harry informed him, grabbing them back from Niall. "They're my new sunglasses, I bought them here, on Earth, from a store. I got them because they reminded me of home, but they are absolutely human, don't worry!" 

Niall stared at him for a few seconds, then laughed, "I can't believe it, only you would be able to find the most alien looking get up around. You do realize you're trying to hide the fact that you're an alien, right?" 

Harry was well aware of that. The last thing he wanted was to be taken away from his new found home and friend, only to be forced to go through painful or terrifying experiments. But his sunglasses were not the kind of thing that would expose him. 

"It's called fashion, Niall, no one will suspect a thing," Harry snarked, putting the sunglasses back on, and walking away. 

Niall followed after him, still laughing. "I am evidently not as well versed in fashion as you are. Sorry for jumping to conclusions, I should know better than to think you would do something so obvious." 

"I'll accept your apology only if you buy me another one of those burger things," Harry said. He wasn't even mad at Niall to begin with, he was his best and only human friend for the time being, and he had helped him out a lot, so it was hard for Harry to ever be mad at him. That didn't mean he couldn't pretend in order to mess with Niall. And to get some more burgers, which he had just been introduced to the other day. 

Harry had food where on his home planet, of course, but it was more efficient. It had less flavor and more nutrients than human food, and a lot less of it was required. Harry hadn't had fun eating until he had gotten down to Earth. He was amazed by how wonderful different foods tasted, and he loved when Niall showed him something new. Burgers were his current new favorite food. 

"That is definitely doable. I'll even pay, how about that?" Niall said, elbowing Harry in the side. 

It was a joke of Niall's, one that he had made frequently since the first time Harry had tried to buy something. He obviously had a different money system on his home planet that was useless on Earth, but he did have an abundance of natural resources that humans valued. He had come to Earth with gold, silver, and diamonds, which he had learned were some of the most valuable items after some research, and was prepared to use them as money. 

The first time Harry and Niall went in public to buy food, they went to the supermarket, and Harry had assured Niall he had money to pay for it. Harry thought it was only fair that he paid for groceries and such, since Niall was kind enough to let Harry live with him, and also to teach more about human life. Niall agreed, only to laugh his ass off when Harry had pulled out a diamond and tried to give it to the cashier as payment. 

Harry didn't see a flaw in his plan, he had researched the price of the diamond, and it was plenty enough to cover the price of the groceries, so Niall decided he would have to handle anything revolving money. He had promised Harry he would teach him some more about money, and then they could start selling some of Harry's goods so he could have actual money of his own, but he wasn't going to do that until Harry completely grasped the concept of human money. Until they, Niall handled all purchases. 

They left the shopping center, and went to a fast food restaurant. They went inside to eat, as they always did, because it was easier for Harry to get used to human life the more humans he was actually around. They had had quite a few slip ups in the month that Harry had been on earth, but Niall had told him that weird things are always happening in fast food places, so it wasn't a huge deal. They placed their orders, and then waited for their food to come up. 

"I'm going to go use the restroom, are you okay to grab our food?" Niall questioned. 

Harry nodded quickly, he was a pro at this part of the process. He just had to listen for Niall's name, and when he heard it he would go to the counter and receive their tray of food. It was simple. 

Niall smiled, "Good, I'll be right back." 

Harry stood off to the side of the counter, looking at his surroundings to pass the time. There were three other groups of people also waiting for their food, most of them talking with each other, or on their phones. Harry didn't have a phone for himself yet, he didn't see the appeal, but Niall always insisted he should have one. He had a similar communication device at home, but seeing as his only friend on Earth was Niall, whom he lived with, he didn't see the need. 

"Are you an alien?" A voice behind him asked, startling him, and making him jump slightly. He slowly turned his head to see a man, slightly shorter than him, with a pleasant face, and brown hair that settled across his forehead. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, and a pair of black sweatpants to go with it. He didn't look the part of a government agent, but maybe that was the point. 

Harry could feel his own eyes widen with fear, and was glad he still had his sunglasses on to hide them. No one had ever been that up front in asking Harry that, not even after his worst mistakes. 

"How did you know?" Harry asked, breathless and terrified. Was this man about to take him away and lock him up in a lab? Would he be experimented on, pained and humiliated? Would Niall have any idea where he went? 

"Your sunglasses totally give you away. I just watched a movie the other night and one of your friend was in it. Oh, are you related to ET, too? You're, like, a million times hotter though, don't worry," The man said. 

Harry had no idea what he was talking about, he was sure none of his friends were ever in a movie, none of them had ever even been to Earth. Had this man been watching him, somehow, back on his home planet? He was probably some sort of genius scientist, obsessed with alien life. 

"I promise you I have no relative named ET," Harry said, still terrified and unsure how to handle the situation. 

"That's cool. Are you hiding your antenna in your hair? That can't feel nice, let it out, we won't mind," The boy said, reaching up to pat Harry's head. 

Harry couldn't move, he was paralyzed with fear, his knees almost threatening to give out, and the man just kept patting his head. Was he specially trained to find some sort of nerve that would kill Harry? He had never paid enough attention in his Anatomy lessons at home, he had no idea if the sort of thing was possible. This genius, evil scientist probably knew all of Harry's weak spots, though, if he had been studying Harry's people for so long. 

"What are you doing, get away from him!" 

Harry could almost cry with relief, Niall was back! He could save Harry from the evil scientist/government worker. 

"His hair is so soft, I don't think he's hiding an antenna in here," The man replied to Niall, not removing his hand from Harry's head. He actually pushed his fingers deeper, threading them through his hair. 

"He doesn't have an antenna, what the fuck are you on about?" Niall questioned. Harry could see exact moment he realized the man knew something because a worried expression engulfed his face. "How do you know about Harry? Leave him alone, don't say anything." 

Before the man could reply, another man come scurrying towards them. 

"Oh my god, Louis, get out his hair, you don't know him!" The man said, grabbing on to the first man, Louis, and pulling him away from Harry. 

"He's an alien, Liam! We're going to be best friends, don't worry. He's not related to ET, I asked him already," Louis rambled on. 

The second man looked toward Niall and Harry, "I'm so sorry, he's high as fuck." 

Harry didn't understand what that meant, because the man was definitely not very high, being shorter than all three of the others, but Niall apparently did, based on his relieved laughter. 

"Oh, it's no issue, Harry was just a bit freaked out," Niall said. Harry was still terrified, he didn't understand why Niall was suddenly so calm. 

"He knows I'm an alien, Niall! He's going to take me away! He's been watching me for years," Harry informed him, practically begging him to help him somehow. 

"Oh fuck, oh shit, Harry, you know better than to just walk around saying stuff like that," Niall said. 

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but not when he's about to take me away, to perform nasty experiments. What if he kills me?" 

"Whoa, hold on, Louis would never do anything like that. He's just a bit high, he's had a bad week, but he'd never do anything bad to another person." 

Niall looked around the restaurant, nervously, while Harry looked between all three of them, trying to read what was going on. There was obviously something he didn't understand. 

"This is a fucked up situation, would you two be willing to come back to our house so we could explain? And explain it to Harry, too. This is so complicated, fuck, please?" Niall asked. 

Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head. Not only was Niall not saving him from the evil man, he was inviting him back to his house! 

Niall must have been able to tell Harry was freaking out because he said, "Don't worry, Haz, you're safe, I promise." He pulled out his keys and handed them to Harry. "Here, go sit in the car, I'll get our food, and then we can all go back to the house and talk things out. You're not in danger, I promise." 

Harry took the keys and walked out of the restaurant, shooting nervous glances back at Louis and the other man the entire time. He had a bad feeling about it, but he also trusted Niall more than anything else. Niall took him in when he found Harry, a lonely alien, walking around, confused about what to do, or where to go. Without Niall, Harry didn't know what would have become of him, but it probably wouldn't have been good. 

Up until his decision to leave his home planet and come to Earth, Harry had done a bunch of research. He had spent months preparing. But everything went wrong on the trip. He landed in the wrong country, the wrong continent, even, and if hadn't been a graceful landing. His ship couldn't be moved anymore and was stuck in a field. He was lucky that Niall found him before anyone else, and that he owned the field Harry had landed in. After Harry explained who he was, which was made a lot easier by the visual evidence of his spaceship, Niall took him in, determined to teach him about human life. Because of all of that, Harry trusted Niall deeply, and would listen to him, even if it terrified him. 

He unlocked Niall's car, and sat in the passenger seat, quickly locking up the car. He wasn't taking any extra chances. Niall came out a few minutes later, a bag of food in his hand, followed by the other two men. Harry drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them, trying to protect himself. He unlocked the doors for Niall, and as soon as the door opened, he could heard Louis say, "He's so pretty. Absolutely otherworldly. Get it? But he looks sad, that's not good." 

"That's your fault, Lou, for harassing him," the other man said. 

"He'll be fine, once we sort everything out. I just live about five minutes away, are you good to follow me?" Niall said, sitting down in the driver's seat. 

The other man nodded, and soon Niall was pulling out of the parking lot, headed back to his house. 

"Louis really isn't a scientist, or from the government," Niall promised Harry. 

"How did he know about me, then?" 

"Remember when we drink alcohol, how we act and feel different? That's kind of the same thing, except with weed. It's a drug, do they have anything like that on your planet?" 

It suddenly clicked for him, "Oh, yes, we do." 

"Yeah, and sometimes you think weird things when your high. I thought I was part of the floor, once. Apparently he saw your glasses and his first thought was that your were an alien. He really didn't mean any harm," Niall explained. 

Harry settled into his seat for the rest of the short ride, more content with the explanation. Once they got back to Niall's house, Harry grabbed the bag of food, and went inside, while Niall waited outside for Louis and the other man. 

Harry sat at the kitchen table, and began eating his food. All the stress had made him extremely hungry. The other three filed into the kitchen shortly after, and Niall sat down beside Harry and started grabbing his own food. 

"I'm Liam, by the way, we weren't properly introduced," The other man said, smiling at Harry and Niall. "And this is Louis, my best friend that I love even though he gets me in awkward situations." 

"You love me because I get you in awkward situations," Louis retorted, sipping on his drink and nudging Liam with his shoulder. 

"I'm Niall, and this is Harry," Niall said. 

It became quiet after that, as they all stared at each other, unsure of what to say. 

Harry broke the silence, "You're high," he said, looking at Louis. 

"You're an alien," Louis replied, and Harry had to admit he had a good point. They stared at each other, for a few long moments before Louis started laughing, breaking the eye contact. 

"Yeah, about that, you guys can't say anything about Harry, to anyone, okay? We don't know how they'd react, or what they would do to him. That's why he was so scared, earlier," Niall said. 

Harry went back to eating his cheeseburger, slightly embarrassed. 

"We won't, I promise. So you're actually an alien?" Liam questioned. 

"Yes. And I can cut off your arm if you stare at me for too long," Harry replied, keeping a straight face. 

Louis' eyes widened, and he felt along his own arms, staring at them. "No, I'm pretty sure they're still here." 

Niall and Harry couldn't hold it any longer, and they cracked up. 

"Harry couldn't hurt a fly, even if he had special powers, which he doesn't. He's basically a human, he just doesn't know how our society works very well," Niall said. 

Harry took offense to that. "Hey, I studied for months before I came down here. I know a lot more than most of my planet. And I've been working on my English for years, and it's great." 

"I know, buddy, you worked hard to come down here," Niall said, patting him on the back. "Too bad all it took was a stoner to break your cover." 

Liam and Louis both found that hilarious, while Harry crossed his arms, pouting slightly. 

The next couple hours passed, with Liam and Louis questioning Harry about his life, and Niall and Harry asking about theirs in return. They got to know each other quite well. Harry had yet to spend a lot of personal time with humans who weren't Niall, and he found it fun to talk to Liam and Louis. 

As more time passes, Louis looked less and less dazed, and he started to act more calmer. Niall phrased this has him 'coming down from his high'. He still looked a bit amazed by Harry's existence, though. At one point, after they had transitioned to the living room, Louis and Harry were left alone as Niall took Liam up to his room to show him his movie collection. 

Harry was sat on the loveseat, with Louis on the couch that was adjacent to it. They sat in silence, just staring at each other. 

"You're still not convincing me those aren't alien goggles," Louis said, pointing to his sunglasses, which were still perched on his head. Harry had completely forgotten they were there. They doubled remarkably well as a headband, holding Harry's long hair out of his face. 

It was one of the things that had drawn Harry to Earth, the fact that the humans were so varied, and could do whatever they wanted with their appearances. Back on his home planet, everyone wore similar clothes, and kept short hair, because it was more efficient. Harry was much less concerned about efficiency than the majority of his people. It just led to a boring life. 

"There are some glasses that look similar to these, although they're not nearly as fashionable. These are just sunglasses," Harry explained. He proceeded to take his glasses off, and pass them to Louis, so he could see for himself. 

Louis turned the glasses around in his hands, apparently looking for a button, or something unusual. Finally he put them on, and laughed as he did so. "There do appear to be just sunglasses. What a bummer." 

He took the glasses off and gave them back to Harry, who put them back in his hair. "Sorry to disappoint. If you want, I can show my ship?" 

Louis eyebrows shot up, "A spaceship? Are you for real?" 

Harry paused. He had no idea why he was about to show this stranger his ship, especially considering he was terrified of said stranger just a few hours ago. "Yes?" 

Louis jumped off up the couch, and held his hand out to Harry. "Come on then, I'm ready to see some actually alien shit! Please don't abduct me, though." 

Harry laughed, "I would never abduct you, don't worry. Spaceship's broken, anyways, so I couldn't even if I wanted to." 

Louis nodded, apparently accepting that answer. Harry led then outside, into the field where his ship was still sitting. It only took about five minutes to get there, and even though it was now dark outside, Harry knew the way well. 

The ship came into sight, just a little, one man ship, but Louis gasped regardless. 

"That's fucking sweet," He said, walking around it, inspecting it. "You drove this all the way here?" 

Harry nodded, "Our technology is much more advanced than yours, so the travel is remarkably shorter than you might think. Only took me about three days to get here." 

"Only three days? And you came from a different solar system? That's amazing," Louis commented. 

Harry nodded, and took a seat in the grass, looking up at the moon, and the stars. His planet was up there, somewhere. 

Louis sat down beside him, close enough that he could feel his body heat, and looked up at the sky with them. 

"Do you ever get homesick?" He asked, apparently reading Harry's mind. 

"Sometimes," Harry admitted. "Mostly for my family. I don't miss the life up there, it wasn't working for me. I wasn't meant to be there. I'm slowly turning Earth into my home. And my family said they would come visit me for a little bit in a couple of years, which will be nice. Hopefully by then, I'll have a house of my own, a job, a family, maybe." 

"Are those all things you want?" 

Harry nodded. "Other planets talk a lot of shit about Earth, but I personally think you guys have it all figured out. You can be what you want, do what you want, and someone could reach their life's happiness just by a couple goals. It's not like that in a lot of places." 

"That's so strange to think about. We need to revisit this conversation when I'm completely sober," Louis said. "But anyways, you're saying you want to get the full human experience?" 

"Yes, very much so. Niall's been helping me with it." 

Louis stayed quiet for a minute, before quietly saying, "I can help you, too, if you want." 

Now that Harry was no longer terrified by Louis, the thought of spending more time with him was delightful. There was something about him that drew Harry to him. "That would be amazing." 

"If you want..." Louis began. "We could go on a date. You know what those are, right?" 

Harry was breathless, in a good way, this time. He knew what a date was, and he knew the implications of a date. "I do know what a date is, and I would love to on one with you, but are you just doing this to show me what it's like to be human? Or do you actually want to date me?" 

"I think you're beautiful, and of course you're the most interesting... person I have ever met, of course I want to date you. Would you be okay with that?" Louis said, turning to fully face Harry. 

Harry grinned, and turned slightly so he was face to face with Louis, "Absolutely. You're very cute when you're not trying to expose me in public." 

Louis laughed, and shoved at Harry's shoulder lightly, "I was cute even then, admit it. You were just a little freaked out, underneath it you were still like, 'wow, what a lovely human.'" 

"You're awfully full of yourself," Harry teased. 

"It's definitely the weed, makes me more cocky." 

Harry nodded, "You're not wrong though. I think we should go on dates. And you can also introduce me to this weed. It sounds fun." 

"That sounds like the best plan. We'll just have to make sure we don't go into public when we're both high, because I have a feeling we'd let your secret out in about two seconds." 

"We can't have that," Harry said. 

Louis nodded in agreement. They stared at each other for a couple more minutes, before Louis said, "Since we've already established we're attracted to each other, can I kiss you?" 

"Yes, please," Harry said, already leaning closer. Louis followed his lead, and pressed his mouth lightly to Harry's, keeping it easy, and soft, which was a good plan, because after a few seconds, they were both smiling, ruining the kiss, anyways. 

"I don't know a lot about pop culture, but I know this was super cliché, kissing under the stars. We're heading straight for some rom-com," Harry joked. 

"Given the fact that you're a fucking alien, I think that moves us into a bit more of the sci-fi section," Louis argued. 

"No, Niall's showed me those vampire movies, we can definitely be a sappy romance," Harry said. 

"Good point. I think we should try the whole kissing in the rain one next. Those always look a little uncomfortable, but maybe it's better in the moment. You don't melt in the rain, do you?" Louis asked, rearranging himself so Harry could lean his head on his shoulder, and the interlacing their fingers. 

"Of course not," Harry said. "Like we said before, I'm perfectly normal, except for the extra eyes. I'm just like you in every other way." 

"Extra eyes?" Louis exclaimed. 

"Yeah, I have eight extras. Not a huge deal," Harry said, not removing his head from Louis' shoulder. 

He could feel Louis tense up, and was only able to last a couple of seconds before he was laughing. He laid down on the ground and threw an arm over his eyes, covering them (but only two of them), shaking with laughter. It took Louis a bit before he realized Harry was joking. 

He poked Harry in the side, "You're silly. I was planning how I was going to deal with your extra eyes. I just imagined all of them watching me, oh my god." 

Harry was still laughing, and he propped himself up on his elbow. "That was a good one, wasn't it?" 

"That's the last time I'm going to fall for anything like that," Louis promised, kissing him quickly on those nose. "I know better now." 

"Sure you do," Harry said, poking him in the stomach, making him laugh. 

Harry decided he wouldn't mention the extra nipples quite yet. Those weren't even because he was from a different planet, though, they were just because he was him. Instead, they went back to kissing, their kisses gradually growing longer and deeper, as Harry got the hang of it.

 

 

 

When Niall and Liam came back downstairs, they were surprised to see that Harry and Louis were gone. 

"Did your alien friend abduct my friend?" Liam asked. 

"Considering Harry is literally the lamest, calmest alien ever, I'm going to go with no. They're probably just looking at his ship. He likes to go out there a lot. It's surprising that he already trusts Louis to see it, though," Niall said. 

They went outside, into the field where Harry's ship was, looking for them. Niall wasn't surprised to find them, sitting by Harry's spaceship, lit up by the moonlight, but he was surprised to see them kissing. 

"I can't believe it," Liam said, laughing. 

"This isn't just a one time thing, do you think?" Niall questioned. 

"Definitely not on Louis' end, he's a forever kind of guy," Liam said. 

Niall smiled, "Good, so is Harry, I imagine. I wouldn't put it past him to meet his soulmate in the second human he actually met. He's got incredible luck." 

The two men let them have a couple more minutes to themselves, as they kissed softly beneath the stars, before Niall ran up to them and jumped on Harry's back, startling both of them. 

"I see we're all getting along here, aren't we?" Niall said, as Liam sat down beside them. 

Harry and Louis were both sporting matching grins, and nodding. It was practically meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, Harry was aiming to land in London, but due to some errors, landed in a random town in Wisconsin, on Niall's farm. Louis and Liam also happen to live in this town. I'm American, so 95% of my fics are going to take place in America, because I don't want to have someone to britpick, and that's kind of too much of a hassle, hahaha. It works out fine this way, I think.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Also, let me know what you thought, as always! And finally, you can find me on tumblr as [louiswolves](http://louiswolves.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat or something!


End file.
